bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nueva Espada
The Nueva Espada (十刃鍛造 (ヌエバ エスパダ), Nueba Esupada; Spanish for "The New Sword", Japanese for "Forged Ten Blades") is the second incarnation of the original Espada created by Sōsuke Aizen during the main Bleach Storyline. The Nueva Espada are the ten most powerful Arrancar brought together under the leadership of Leo Grande and the rest of Los Pecadores. Violent, sadistic and extremely dangerous, their combined power and might equal that of the Gotei 13 within the War of Souls Arc, making them the secondary antagonists during that time, immediately under Los Pecadores. Outline As with Aizen's Espada and Leo Grande's Nueva Espada, the organization is composed of ten Arrancar of incredible power and strength. Among all the Arrancar, these ten individuals possess the necessary qualities that make them superior then the rest, in terms of spiritual pressure and battle experience. Their immense power and leadership status among the Arrancar also grant each Espada the authority to exert command over other forces within the ruins of Las Noches: the Números and their own Fracción, chosen by them from the Números. This makes them comparable to the Gotei 13 in terms of organization and structure. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número. There still seems to be a sort of hierarchy present among the Espada; a higher-ranked member apparently can give orders to lower-ranked members. Various missions usually involve one or more Espada operating together, with the most senior member exercising command over the others. This often creates friction between the two as their egos clash with another on more than one occassion, resulting in conflicts and potential for mission failure. Aside from regularly appearing in the throne room and the debriefing room, the Espada are known to have their own quarters within Las Noches. These living quarters have been modified to suit the specific Espada's taste. While the captains of the Gotei 13 aren't necessarily arranged in a numbered structure that measures their level of power the closer they are to the number "1", the Espada do. Each member of the Espada is designated a number, 1-9, with the weakest being designated the number "9" and the strongest the number "1". Typically, this structure is in direct relation to the levels of power each Espada possesses. To identify their status within the Espada, each member also recieves a tattoo of their number rank somewhere on their body. Even though Garatuza Salaazar holds the rank of "10" which doesn't fall into the formal ranking of an Espada, he's still considered an Espada level Arrancar, similar to Yammy Llargo. Among all of the Nueva Espada, Aníbal Huerta holds the highest rank, making him the de facto leader. He also has the distinct honor of being considered a Pecador level Arrancar, due to his higher power level. According to Jackdaw, there are four members of the Nueva Espada that bare the Stigma, a personal mark of Los Pecadores that grants them unique abilities influenced by the sin of their makers. These Stigma are only granted to the strongest Espada, with himself, Aníbal, Lola and Uzkudun being the only ones. History With Aizen's experiments prior to the great war, Hueco Mundo found itself with numerous Arrancar walking its lands. Some were later used to invade Soul Society and attack the Gotei 13 during that era, but others remained in Hueco Mundo, wandering the lands with their new existence. With the Espada's defeat and Aizen's imprisonment, the Arrancar began increasing their numbers through procreation. Although their offspring proved inferior to that of the parents and they feared their species was going to become extinct before it even had a chance to evolve. That is when Leo Grande and the Pecadores arrived. Their power was something to fear, and they brought the promise of eliminating the Shinigami, once and for all, while also collapsing the barriers between all dimensions so they could consume as many souls as they wanted. To further incentivize them, Los Pecadores had found a way to strengthen the offspring of the Arrancar, producing much more powerful individuals. This is where the Nueva Espada came from. Through trial and error, Los Pecadores had perfected a way to create stronger Arrancar and used them to lead their army into invading Soul Society. Members Exclusive Powers & Techniques *'Caja Negación' (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") is a variant of the Gillian-exclusive ability Negación used to punish Arrancar subordinates by trapping them eternally in an alternate dimension. However, should the Caja Negación be used on an Espada, the Espada will eventually break out of the alternate dimension (usually within a few hours), due to their large amount of Reiatsu. *'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") is a very strong Cero. To perform this potent variation of the Cero, the Arrancar first draws blood from the Cero-generating appendage using their Zanpakutō, then charges the Cero while mixing the blood with it. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed, as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo into donning his Hollow mask. Grimmjow refers to it as, "the ultimate Cero". According to Ulquiorra, it is forbidden for any of the Espada to perform Gran Ray Cero within Las Noches, as it would destroy most of the building. Trivia *Canon material was taken from the Official Bleach Wiki.